Mane 6 PCs
The main playable characters (PCs) available in the game. The player starts with Twilight and gets to choose 3 of the other 5 early in the game. Upon choosing a party member, the game AUTOSAVES. 'Save in multiple slots if you want to view/test out multiple ponies without getting locked into that party. Ponies *'Twilight Sparkle - "Main Character". The party's main mage. Learns status spells, a couple buffs, and mostly damaging spells. *'Fluttershy' - "Healer". Uses MP for healing and a few magic attacks; uses EP for physical attacks/self-buffs. Her healing ability is laughable at first, but gets much better as her spells rank up with levels and she gains more MAT. Healing Aura Skill Mastery does NOTHING. Inner Beauty 'Skill Mastery raises all healing effects received by only Fluttershy. *'Rarity - "Support". Uses mostly EP, but has a few high-costing MP spells. Can cast single-target buffs, single/multi target damage/status spells, and physical attacks/self-buffs. *'Rainbow Dash' - "DPS". Uses both EP and MP for physical attacks. Also has a few elemental spells, self buffs, and Haste/Slow spells. *'Pinkie Pie' - "????". Focuses on Multitarget support skills with EP costing physical skills. *'Apple Jack' - "DPS". Uses physical skills with a focus on the fire element. Spells / Skills Skills that damage enemies do so by multiplying the user's stat (ATK/MAT). A Standard attack deals base stat dmg (100%). Any spell/skill that deals physical damage (based on ATK) can be counter attacked. Bolded 'abilities are quite strong and are therefore recommended. An "(M)" after a skill means it must be learned through Skill Mastery, an "(L#)" is the approx level learned. *'Twilight Sparkle **'Absorption'(L)' '- Standard Holy MAT to 1 enemy and restores HP equal to dmg. COMBO: Magic Strike lvl1 (3 standard MAT to 1 random enemy) **Fire Storm lvl1(L2) - 0.5x MAT to all enemies. COMBO: Magic Strikes lvl1 (300% standard MAT to 1 random target) **Magic Break(L2) - 50% Holy MAT to 1 enemy with 50% chance to Weaken Armor. COMBO: Twists (50% MAT to 1 random enemy) **Read(L?) - 1 dmg to self and recover a large amount of EP (around 30) **Fire I(L5) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. **'Ice'(L7) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO: Multi-Ice (standard MAT to all enemies). Bolded because it is the strongest spell early in the game until Blizzard. **Magic Arrow(L7) - 400% MAT to 1 enemy. Deals physical damage. COMBO: Twists lvl1 (50% MAT to 1 random enemy) **Thunder(L9) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO. Lightning lvl1 - (standard MAT to 1 random enemy). **Flame(L13) - Standard MAT to all enemies. **Spark(L15) - Standard MAT to all enemies. **Magic Barrier(L15) - Greatly increases DEF for the party. (Untested) **Blizzard(L17) - Standard MAT to all enemies. COMBO Multi-Ice (standard MAT to all enemies) **Dual Attack(L18) - Standard ATK twice. **Confuse(L18) - Confuses all enemies. **Fire II(L20) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO: Meteor lvl1 (3x MAT to all enemies). **Enhance Spell(L22) - Increases MAT by about 25% for 5 turns. **Infinity Arena(L25) - Gives you access to the Infinity Arena. **'Sleep'(L25) - 50% chance to Sleep all enemies. Great for survivability. **Starlight(L35) - 200% Holy MAT to all enemies. **Dispel(L45) - Removes all buffs from one enemy. **Wave(L29) - Standard MAT to all enemies. **Aura Blade(L50) - ??% ATK to 1 enemy with a 50% chance to cause silence. **Mana Drain(L55) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy that drains MP. **Paralyze(L56) - 50% chance to Paralyze 1 enemy. **Flare(L56) - 50% chance to Blind all enemies. **Saint(L58) - Standard Holy MAT to 1 enemy. **Mystic Spell(L60) - User's MP costs are reduced by 80% for 5 turns. **Mana Flush(L64) - 300% Holy MAT to 1 enemy. Enemy's MAT and MP may give a super tiny dmg bonus. COMBO: Multi-Ice (standard MAT to all enemies). **Mana Barrier(L65) - Makes the entire party immune to all status ailments for 5 turns. **Reinforce(L66) - Raises user's Fire, Ice, and Thunder elemental defence for 5 turns. **Spell Resistance(L72) - For 3 turns, the user evades all magical attacks. **Vanish(L78) - **Nightmare(L85) - Put all enemies to sleep and greatly lower their MDEF **Divine Curse(L89) - **Magic Reflect(L90) - **ELE-OF-HARMONY (ULTIMATE)(L99) - 2000% MAT + 1000% ATK to 1 enemy, drains HP. **'Pentuple Blast'(M) - 100% MAT 5 times to 1 enemy. Can cause Meteor Burn. COMBO: Magic Strikes lvl1 (3x standard MAT to 1 random enemy) **'Light Expulsion'(M) - 400% Holy MAT to all enemies. COMBO: Magic Strikes lvl1 (3x standard MAT to 1 random enemy) **Soul Explosion(M) - 300% Wind MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO: Confuse Attack lvl1 (??% ATK to 1 enemy 50% chance to confuse) **Magic of Friendship(L) - 200% MAT to 1 random enemy. COMBO: Friendship Splization (??? buff on party for 1 turn) **Space Shatter lvl1/2/3(M) - 250%/??/?? MAT to 1 enemy. **'Fire Storm' lvl2(M) - 200% MAT to all enemies. COMBO: Meteor lvl1 (300% MAT to all enemies). *'Rainbow Dash' **10 Seconds Flat(L1) - 300% ATK to 1 random enemy. COMBO: Quicken lvl1 (Gives party untested Quicken buff for 1 turn). **Double Attack(L1) - 2x 200% ATK to 2 random enemies, can hit the same enemy twice. **Aura Blade(L5) - ??% ATK to 1 enemy with a 50% chance to cause silence. **Provoke(L11) - Increases the chances of being targeted by enemy attacks (Provoke on a DPS? ok... Ya don't use this.) **Shout(L13) - Has a 50% to stun each enemy. (50% calculated individually, not as a whole) **Claw Dance(L15) - MUST have Claw weapon equipped to use. Untested. **Thunder(L17) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO. Lightning lvl1 - (standard MAT to 1 random enemy). **Tackle(L17) - 200% ATK to one enemy and chance to Stun. **Slow Move(L18) - Reduces AGI of target **Reinforce(L20) - Raises user's Fire, Ice, and Thunder elemental defence for 5 turns. **Ice(L24) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. **Radiant Blade(L25) - 300% ATK+MAT to all enemies. Costs 55 EP. **Tornado(L28) - Standard MAT enemies. COMBO1: Wind lvl1 (standard ATK to 1 random enemy) COMBO2 Wind xlvl2 (200% ATK to 1 random enemy). **Tiger Stance(L34) - For 3 turns, counterattack and cancel enemy physical attacks. **'Sonic Wave'(L35) - 50% chance to inflict Confusion status on all enemies. Great to spam on groups of 5. **'20% Faster(L35) - Buffs all PCs with the untested "20% Cooler" buff for 4-6 turns. **Armour Break(L44) - **Cover(L54) - For 1 turn, user will protect allies with low HP (HP percentage untested). **Blizzard(L58) - Standard MAT to all enemies. COMBO Multi-Ice (standard MAT to all enemies) **Mystic Spell(L60) - User's MP costs are reduced by 80% for 5 turns. **Blind(L66) - **Spell Resistance(L72) - For 3 turns, the user evades all magical attacks. **Magic Torrent(L80) - Recovers 50% of MaxMP. **Zero Shadow(L87) - Greatly boosts AGI of the user for 5 turns (untested) **Magic Reflect(L90) - **ELE-OF-HARMONY (ULTIMATE)(L99) - 2000% MAT + 1000% ATK to 1 enemy, drains HP. **'Protector Blades(M) - Raises 1 PC's DEF and MDF to 600% until they next take damage. **Cut Smite lvl1/2/3/4(M) - 400%/400%/400%/500% Holy ATK to 1 target. Ranks 1, 2, and 3 are all identical. Rank 4 is a bit stronger. **'Blazing Kick'(M) - 400% ATK to 1 target. COMBO1: Dark Strike lvl1 (200% ATK to 1 random enemy) COMBO2: Dark Strike lvl2 (300% ATK to 1 random enemy) **'Double '''lvl1-5(M) - 50% ATK per hit to 2 random enemies (can hit same). Each rank does a specific # of hits (1,2,3,5,10) per target. Be wary of Counter attacks. '''Rank 5' has COMBO1: "LAST-HIT Lvl1 (Combo-ULTIMATE)" (same-named self buff that reduces the user's max HP to 1% and increases all dmg dealt by 700% for 1 turn. The buff can miss you. After it expires, user's Max HP returns to normal, but current HP is still 1%) COMBO2: "THE END Lvl1(Combo-ULTIMATE)" (untested self-buff. Misses very often. Probably automatically ends the battle at a low success rate). **Wind(L) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO1: Wind lvl1 (standard ATK to 1 random enemy) COMBO2 Wind xlvl2 (200% ATK to 1 random enemy). **Triple Attack(L) - 3x standard ATK to 3 random enemies. COMBO: Multi Strike (3x 50% ATK to 1 random enemy). **Radiant Blade x lvl1/2(M) - 300%/???% ATK to all enemies. Costs 35 EP. **Air Impact(M) - 2x 300% ATK to 1 enemy. **'Hyper Strike'(M) - 600% ATK to 1 enemy. **Horizontal Cut(M) - 500% ATK to 1 enemy. **Dash Strike(M) - 400% ATK to 1 enemy. COMBO1: Wind lvl1 (standard ATK to 1 random enemy) COMBO2 Wind xlvl2 (200% ATK to 1 random enemy). **'Wind Storm lvl1'/2/3(M) - Does 2 randomly targeted attacks for 400%/400%/???% ATK. First 2 Ranks are the same, 3rd is untested. **'Quick Move' (L) - Raises one PC's AGI by 25% or 3-4 turns. **'Slow Move'(L) - 50% chance to lower all enemies' AGI by an unspecified amount for 3-4 turns. **Wind Buff (M) - Gives "Wind Buff" buff to party for 5 turns that gives +10% AGI. Stacks with Quick Move spell, but the high MP cost of 70 reduces its usefulness. **Dispel(~L35) - Removes any and all stat increases from 1 enemy. *'Rarity' **Fire II(L) - Standard MAT to 1 enemy. COMBO: Meteor lvl1 (3x MAT to 1 random enemy) **Gem Cut(M) - 300% Ice ATK to 1 random enemy. While based on the ATK stat, it does not provoke counter attacks. **Crystal Cut(M) - 200% Earth ATK to all enemies. While based on the ATK stat, it does not provoke counter attacks. **'Dumb Rock'(L40) - 300% Earth ATK to all enemies. COMBO: Gem lvl1 (??% MAT to 1 random enemy). While based on the ATK stat, it does not provoke counter attacks. **Rarity's Enrage(L) - 200% ATK to 1 random enemy. **Stone Toss(L) - 200% Earth ATK to all enemies. (Useful for before she learns Dumb Rock) **'Protector Blades'(M) - Raises 1 PC's DEF and MDF to 600% until they next take damage. **Aura Blade(L50) - ??% ATK to 1 enemy with a 50% chance to cause silence. **Mystic Spell(L) - User's MP costs are reduced by 80%. **Rarity's Gem Shield I/II/III(L) - Raises one PC's DEF and MDF by some moderate % for 5-7 turns (seen a -300 dmg per hit with Rank 3). Rank 3 has a COMBO: Robust (untested "Robust" buff and 50 damage on all PCs - the dmg can remove sleep/confusion status). **Rarity's Combat Aura I/II/III(L) - Raises one PC's ATK by 50% for 3-4/5-7/7-9 turns. Rank 3 has a COMBO: Robust (untested Robust buff and 50 damage on all PCs - the dmg can remove sleep/confusion status). **Crystal Healing Shield(L) - Raises all PCs' HP Regen by an additional 10% for 5 turns. High MP cost reduces this skill's usefulness. **Mana Flush(L64) - 300% Holy MAT to 1 enemy. Enemy's MAT and MP may give a super tiny dmg bonus. COMBO: Multi-Ice (standard MAT to all enemies). **Mana Barrier(L65) - Makes the entire party immune to all status ailments for 5 turns. *'Fluttershy' **Life Leech(L) - Standard ATK+MAT and heals for amount of dmg. **Heal(L5) - Heals a single targe for 200% MAT. **Tackle(L5) - 200% ATK to one enemy and chance to Stun. **Tear(L6) - Deals 1 damage to all enemies, recovers 6 EP per enemy. **Recovery(L10) - Heal all allies for 200% MAT. **Chakra(L10) - Cures most status effects on the party. **Tiger Stance(L15) - Gives Counterattack status for 3 turns. **No Shadow Kick(L20) - Standard ATK to all enemies, ignoring DEF. **Heal II(L25) - Heal a single target for 250% MAT. **Raise(L25) - Revives a Fallen Ally. **Recover II(L27?) - Heal the party for 250% MAT. **Triple Shot(L33) - MUST have Bow weapon equipped to use. Untested. **Vanish(L33) - For 5 turns, the user is less likely to be attacked. **Life Leech(L38) - **HEAL IS MAGIC(L50) - Revives all PCs and restores 100% HP. **Chaotic Thunder(L57) - Standard MAT to all enemies. COMBO: Lightning lvl1 - (standard MAT to 1 random enemy) **Mystic Spell(L60) - User's MP costs are reduced by 80% for 5 turns. **Spark(L67) - **Spirit Healing I(L67) - Heal based on your MaxHP. **Thunder of Anger(L77) - Deal Standard MAT to all enemies (additional effect?) **Spirit Healing II(L77) - Heal based on your MaxHP. **Magic Torrent(L80) - Recovers 50% of MaxMP **Nightmare(L85) - Put all enemies to sleep and greatly lower their MDEF. **Spirit Healing III(L88) - Heal based on your MaxHP. **Energy Blessing(L88) - Gives all allies 20EP. **Fluttercanno(L99) - 500% MAT on all enemies. **ELE-OF-HARMONY (ULTIMATE)(L99) - 2000% MAT + 1000% ATK to 1 enemy, drains HP. **'Flutter Slap'(M) - 600% ATK to 1 enemy. **Soul Gears(M) - 50% ATK+MAT to 1 enemy with approx 20% chance to cause untested "Soul Meal" debuff. Damage could be based on neither ATK nor MAT at all (tested with both 900 MAT and 900 ATK on the same monster and it always averaged 800 dmg). Very odd and weak spell. **Internal Chaos(M) - 50% Dark ATK+MAT damage to all enemies. Damage could be based the same as Soul Gears. **Stare of Pain lvl1/2/3(M) - 200% Thunder MAT to 1 enemy. All 3 ranks are the same. **Choo Choo Train(L) - 400% ATK to 1 random enemy. COMBO: HP Recovery lvl1 (Raises all PCs' HP Regen by an additional 10% for 5 turns). **De-recovery(M) - 300% MAT dmg to 1 enemy. **Rage Wings(M) - Hits each party member for 500 dmg and gives each the Rage buff for 1-5 turns (Rage buff does not increase phy or mag damage dealt. Not sure what it's for). **Hellbat Raid(M) - Standard MAT to 3 random enemies and heals user for the dmg dealt. Can hit same target. **'Love Shield'(M) - Semi-Active Passive skill. Raises the entire party's DEF and MDF by 10%. *'Pinkie Pie (WIP)' **'Party Cannon(L1)' - 500% ATK to a random enemy. **Laugh(L1) - Deals 1 dmg, Regens EP (5-6) **Weapon Break(L5) - 300% ATK to one enemy and lowers attack. **Pinkie Slash(L6) - 300% ATK to all enemies, 25% of activating Pinkie Style (Doubles Attack for the party for the duration of the song). **Vanish(L7) - For 5 turns, the user is less likely to be attacked. (Difficult to test effect) **Armour Break(L10) - 300% ATK to one enemy and lowers defense. **'PARTY!!!!!!(L10)' - Gives the party Pinkie's Spirit buff (Increases the chance of a crit tremendously). **Meditate(L12) - Self Heal (Untested) **Sweep Kick(L15) - Might stun the enemy. **Super Guard(L15) - Heavily reduces physical damage taken for 5 turns (untested) **Zero Shadow(L15) - Greatly boosts AGI of the user for 5 turns (untested) **Spirit's Blessing(L18) - Increases Party's DEF for 3 turns. **Triple Shot(L20) - Hits 3 times, requires bow (untested). **Booooring(L22) - 400% ATK on all enemies. **Thief's Luck(L23) - Buffs LUK. (I have not found a use for LUK even with 54k of it. So... Ignore this spell, it raises critical by very little.) **Thousand Arrows(L25) - **Flare(L33) - **Life Leech(L38) - **Mana Barrier(L65) - **Busplash(L67) - **'Foreverrrrr(L67)' - 1000% ATK on all enemies. (?!?!?!?) **Spell Resistance(L72) - For 3 turns, the user evades all magical attacks. **Magic Torrent(L80) - Recovers 50% of MaxMP. **Nightmare(L85) - Put all enemies to sleep and greatly lower their MDEF. **Magic Reflect(L90) - **ELE-OF-HARMONY (ULTIMATE)(L99) - 2000% MAT + 1000% ATK to 1 enemy, drains HP. **Dimension Blockade(L99) - Immortal status on the entire party.